


Alternate Reality

by isTrash



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2019-11-19 16:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isTrash/pseuds/isTrash
Summary: This is an Olicity story with some edits. There is no Green Arrow. If you have any requests just say so I’d love to hear them. This is my first published fanfiction thanks a lot to isTrash for helping me out. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! i just want to say, none of this work is mine!!!! full credit goes to one of my best friends who wishes for me to post this on my account due to her not having one/not being able to have an account. she also goes on to say that this will be continued if it's liked.
> 
> so with that in mind, we both hope you enjoy!

Felicity’s POV

“Do you have anything special today, Felicity?” Caitlyn asks.

“No, just paper work for the company.” I sigh pouring myself a cup of coffee.

“I can’t believe you work three jobs when you are engaged to Oliver Queen and live in his mansion.” Caitlyn muses.

“Well Oliver has been gone for five years. He got kidnapped and still stayed in the army so I’d like to be able to take care of myself just in case-“

“Felicity.”

My eyes go wide. I turn around. “Oliver, oh my god!” I drop the coffee cup and run to him. I tackle him in a hug and he picks me up while hugging me. “You’re here! You’re home! Do your parents know, does Thea know? Do Laurel and Tommy know?” I’m talking a mile a minute and he’s still hugging me.

“No, I came to you first.” Oliver laughs. I kiss him. I kiss him for a time that could be five seconds, five minutes, five hours, five days, five weeks, five months, or five years.

“I missed you so much.” I say. I hear it repeated back to me. I cry and cry and cry and Oliver does too.

“Let’s go home. I finished my shift and now I just need to gather my things and clean up that coffee.” I laugh, wiping away my tears. I’m back on my feet but I don’t want to be. The feel of his embrace is something I’ve been denied for five long years. We have some time to make up for.

“You go, Felicity. I’ll take care of the coffee.” Caitlyn says smiling.

“Thanks, Cait.” I smile.

“Anything for my girl.” Caitlin walks away to get something to clean up my coffee. I grab my fleece and my purse then walk back out and lace my fingers through Oliver’s.

We walk to the car he has waiting for us. “Can we make a stop on the way home?” He asks.

“Sure where are we headed?” I ask.

“Big Belly Burger.” Oliver smiles. “I need junk food after five years of military rations.”

I laugh. “Perfect. I had to skip lunch. Patient came in the ER and they needed me. I need a new coffee too.”

“Get whatever you want, my treat.” Oliver says. I kiss him on the cheek.

“Thanks.”

“Anything for you.” He replies.

* * *

The reactions of the rest of our friends and family are pretty priceless and I get a few videos. Someone apparently videoed my reunion with Oliver on social media and it went viral. When we flip on the news after dinner, we see Oliver’s face and the video of our reunion.

“Felicity, were you aware how much of your back was showing?” Moira asks. She’s right, my scrubs had ridden up on my back when Oliver hugged me but not even Moira can take me down from the cloud I’m on now that Oliver’s home.

“Mom, that was my fault. Don’t pick on her.” Oliver says, putting his arm around me.

“Sweetheart, I’m not I’m just saying. The Queen family is very respected and Felicity is going to enter that family and-“

“Mom, please.” Oliver interrupts. “The small of her back was exposed for a minute, Felicity works three jobs to have extra income that is going towards our family for whatever comes after we get married, it’s not the end of the world.”

Moira has a look on her face and I am biting my lip to keep from laughing. “I get your point.” Moira says. “I apologize.”

“It’s not me you should be apologizing to.” Oliver replies.

Moira goes silent. “You know you’re right.” Moira says finally. “We shouldn’t be arguing when you just got home and I am being overly critical. I’m sorry, Felicity.”

I am almost more shocked than I was when Oliver proposed. “Thank you, Moira.” I say. “Water under the bridge.”

“Okay so that’s over, can we watch something other than the news?” Thea asks. “Not that this spectacle hasn’t been one of the most entertaining things to happen this week and not to say that watching that Hallmark worthy reunion of Oliver and Felicity isn’t adorable but someone please pick a movie.”

“Pick something I’ve missed.” Oliver says.

“The Fault In Our Stars.” I say.

“Oh my gosh, Felicity, haven’t we cried enough today?” Thea asks.

“I’ll get the ice cream and tissue boxes.” I say and regretfully disentangle myself from Oliver’s embrace.

“Twilight is an option!” Thea calls after me.

“That’s no better!” I reply.

“I agree with Felicity. At least that movie has a good plot line.” Moira chimes in.

“Told you, Thea!” I say.

“Okay fine you win.” Thea relents.

After a few minutes, I come back with the ice cream and tissues. “Here we go.” I say, sinking back in to Oliver’s form. We fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. Despite the fact that Oliver is 6’3/4 and I’m 5’5.

“Why are you preparing to cry?” Oliver asks.

“John Green, babe.” I say. “This movie was based off of a John Green novel.”

“Okay, you’d better share that ice cream.” Oliver says.

“No promises.” I reply.

“Can you two stop being adorable and just watch the movie? I already started it!” Thea says.

I smile as I shift slightly and rest my head on Oliver’s shoulder. I don’t care that this movie is going to make me bawl like a baby. Oliver’s home, that’s all that matters.

* * *

 

I can’t breathe. I’m gasping. What’s going on? I claw at my throat desperately trying to get the hand off. I’m seeing black and I’ve barely put the pieces together when I slap Oliver’s chest. I’m flipped out of the bed onto the floor and the wind is knocked out of my and I’m inhaling sharply, gulping in air.

“Felicity! I’m sorry I’m so so sorry!” Oliver is at my side but he doesn’t touch me like he’s scared of his own hands.

“It’s,” I cough, “it’s okay. It was an accident. It’s okay.” I manage. “I’m just a little bumped and bruised.”

The rain is pounding against the window outside and if I didn’t know better I’d think it were the combined pounding of our hearts.

“Here help me up.” I say. Oliver helps me up and I can’t prevent a wince from crossing my face and escaping my lips.

“Oh no. I hurt you.” Oliver looks horrified.

“Oliver. I’m okay. At worst, at worst, I might have a bruised tailbone and that heals with time. Remember, I went to med school I know what I’m talking about.” I say.

“I’m dangerous.” Oliver says stepping away from me so that the hand I had on his shoulder falls. “You shouldn’t be sleeping with me you shouldn’t be near me, you shouldn’t be engaged to me-“

“Oliver Jonas Queen, you take that back right now!” I exclaim. “I know that the military changed you, I know that you may have nightmares and PTSD from your kidnapping, god, Oliver, you don’t know how much I know! Or how much I worried! The things I know from school and then the research I did when you were gone.” I’m crying. “I don’t give a damn if you hurt me, I’m just glad you aren’t dead, from battle or suicide. I see soldiers all the time in the ER who have been flown to Starling General for special treatment from the front lines or from suicide attempts.”

“Felicity, I’m not going to commit suicide. I have too much to live for.” Oliver assures. He has his hands on my shoulders and sliding up and down my arms.

“You touched me again.” I say. “It took me crying and worrying about you committing suicide for you to touch my arms.”

“I’m being stupid aren’t I?” Oliver says.

“Yes you are.” I say. I’m laughing waveringly. Oliver looks so good when he’s finally realizing he’s being stupid. “I want to marry you, any place any time. I want to be with you because I know the nightmares will subside and I do believe we have five years of missed cuddle time to catch up on.”

Oliver smiles. “You’re right. I’m sorry for being stupid.”

“I forgive you. I will always forgive you.” I promise.

Oliver kisses me and I feel like melting. I almost forgot what this felt like. I feel his hands on me and I feel his fingers run through my hair. I caress his cheeks with my thumbs.

“I missed this.” He mumbles.

I kiss him. “I know, baby.” I say quietly.

“You will never run out of non-Ollie nicknames for me will you?” Oliver smiles.

“No. I won’t.” I laugh lightly. “Can we keep kissing? I liked it.”

“Yes.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I see the bruises on Felicity’s neck the next morning I feel unbelievably guilty.
> 
> “Oliver, it’s okay. It’s nothing a little makeup won’t fix.” She assures, but that doesn’t stop my guilt.

Oliver’s POV

 

When I see the bruises on Felicity’s neck the next morning I feel unbelievably guilty.

“Oliver, it’s okay. It’s nothing a little makeup won’t fix.” She assures, but that doesn’t stop my guilt.

Felicity’s sore on her tailbone but she assures me that it’s okay. Felicity is a very kind, funny, and forgiving person who’s also unbelievably tough, physically and mentally.

Another one of her best qualities is she will tell you if you need your head removed from your ass. It’s one of the biggest reasons I love her.

Felicity had and still does have offers from hospitals all over the country because she graduated Valedictorian from her medical college and nurses are in short supply but she stayed in Starling because she knew somehow that there was where she could make the most difference. Starling in a dangerous city, the Glades being our most dangerous area, and Felicity works at Glades Memorial Hospital every other week unafraid of the very real dangers.

“Where are you today?” I ask.

“QC.” Felicity replies. “I’m there today, then Starling General tomorrow and I’m at Glades Memorial all next week.”

“Night or day shift?” I ask. “Night at Glades Memorial, day at Starling General.” Felicity says, thanking Raisa for the bagel she’d just been handed.

“Felicity, do you have it?” I ask.

“Yes I have my concealed carry permit and I have the handgun in my purse for the night shift.” She replies.

“Good. That makes me feel better.” I say.

“I’m glad. And you should know that I’ve only had to use it once then I had to treat the person I shot.” Felicity informs me. “He’s in jail now for a string of petty thefts and then that.”

“Where’d you shoot him?” I ask.

“I got him in the leg and apparently shattered his femur.” Felicity says.

“You shattered his femur?”

“Is that judgement I’m hearing, Mr. Queen?”

“Pride.”

Felicity smiles at me. “Come on. We’re going to be late.”

“Wait ‘we’?” I inquire.

“You’re coming to the company with me. A welcome home box of cupcakes was delivered to the office and I figured you might want one.” Felicity explains.

“Okay.” I say knowing I don’t have a choice in the matter. “Let’s go.”

* * *

 

“Welcome home, son.” Dad smiles.

“Thanks, Dad. But you can thank Felicity for dragging me here today.” I reply putting an arm around my fiancée.

“I’m glad she did.” Dad says. “I never have met a woman as hard working as you are, Felicity. Oliver picked well.”

Felicity beams and I do too.

“I hate to intrude but I have to ask, have you two set a wedding date?” Sophia, one of the board members inquires.

“We haven’t really talked about it much, seeing as I only got home yesterday but I think we both want to get it done soon.” I say.

“I’d be content getting married in a shack and a paper bag as long as it was official.” Felicity jokes.

“Aw, well that’s sweet.” Sophia says and the she walks away. “You two are going to provide enough gossip for the entire company for a month.” Dad says shaking his head smilingly.

“More like the entire city.” Felicity laughs.

“True, but I’m just glad that Oliver is home and that you’re both happy.” Dad says.

“Thank you, Robert.” Felicity smiles.

“Oliver, I am going to run up to the office and do some paperwork why don’t you two catch up with each other?” Felicity has on her you-don’t-have-a-choice look and Dad and I both know it.

“Good idea, Felicity.” Dad smiles and Felicity walks away.

“She is always on the move isn’t she?” Dad laughs lightly.

“Always.” I reply grinning. “You may not be home much but after five years living with her I thought you’d pick up on that.”

“I should have.” Dad smiles regretfully. “I hope to get to know her better over the years.”

“You will, Dad, you will.” I assure.

* * *

 

“Is this Oliver Queen?”

“This is he, what can I do for you?” I respond to the woman on the other end of the phone.

“You are needed at the Glades Memorial Hospital,” the woman says, “a Mister Roy Harper’s medical records show you as his emergency contact.”

“I’ll be right there.” I say.

“Hey, babe what are you doing here?” Felicity asks.

“A friend of mine came here apparently I’m listed as his emergency contact.”

“Roy Harper?” Felicity seems surprised.

“Yes.” I confirm.

“He’s two floors up, room 209, he’s got a couple of broken ribs.” Felicity says. “I have to go but I’ll see you later.” She kisses me on the cheek and then is whisked away.

“What trouble did you get yourself into this time?” I ask, entering Roy’s room.

“Hey, Oliver.” He says. “This rapist was looking for a hit, had a girl who looked sixteen or younger, couldn’t let him get away. Not like with Molly.” Roy’s sister Molly had gotten raped and pregnant when she was seventeen and their mom died a few months later. Roy supported her by sending half of his military paychecks to her and his niece, Ali.

“How are Molly and Ali?” I ask.

“Good, Ali started kindergarten in an all girls school and Molly is getting closer to a degree and getting her and Ali out of the Glades.”

“They may get an unexpected cash gift slipped under their door.” I say.

“You don’t have to do that.” Roy insists.

“Yes I do.” I reply. “Your niece is precious and she deserves the best life she can get.”

“That’s true.” Roy agrees. “I’ll be discharged in two days so I can get back to them.”

“You applied for the police academy yet?” I ask.

“Yes, I start that soon but I heard through gossip that you are going back to the company.” Roy says.

“I don’t really have a choice on that but I’ll see Felicity all day every third week.”

“I bet that’ll be nice.” Roy says. “Maybe you could set me up.”

I laugh. “I’ll see but if you want you, Molly, and Ali are welcome to come for dinner on Friday night.”

“Thank you.” Roy says.

“Also, I was wondering if Ali would have any interest in being a flower girl for mine and Felicity’s wedding.” I say.

“She’d love it.” Roy smiles.

“I have to run it by Felicity but I’m sure she’ll say yes.” I say.

“I can’t wait to meet her.” Roy says then winces.

“If you mean your nurse then she’s right here.” Felicity walks in and I’m momentarily taken by the unbelievable timing.

“Wow, um Roy meet my fiancée, Felicity Smoak.” I introduce.

“I heard a lot about you during those five years. I’m glad to finally meet you.” Roy says.

“I’m afraid I haven’t heard about you but I’m glad to know that Oliver had friends in hard times.” Felicity smiles working with some of the tubes attached to Roy. “You should be released in at least two days at most a week it just depends on circumstance, you know?”

Glades Memorial has very limited resources and Felicity’s paycheck from here is by far the least but she works here because she’s so overly qualified she can make a real difference.

“Well I’m going to go.” I say.

“Okay, bye honey.” Felicity kisses me lightly before returning to Roy and he waves goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My neck heals fine and the bruises are gone after a few days. At Thea and Moira’s insistence we start wedding planning but I run everything by Oliver even though he doesn’t really have much of an opinion on which silverware we use or what color the napkins are and quite frankly neither do I but with Thea with me I let Moira do most of the decision making but I still make sure everything’s to my taste.

Felicity’s POV

 

My neck heals fine and the bruises are gone after a few days. At Thea and Moira’s insistence we start wedding planning but I run everything by Oliver even though he doesn’t really have much of an opinion on which silverware we use or what color the napkins are and quite frankly neither do I but with Thea with me I let Moira do most of the decision making but I still make sure everything’s to my taste.

I only have three bridesmaids, Thea, my maid of honor, Caitlyn, my matron of honor, and then Sara. I’m waiting for a weekend to go dress shopping with them but I can’t seem to find one.

“I’m thinking silver, gold, or maybe an off white for the bridesmaids dresses.” I tell Cait.

“That sounds nice.” She says.

“Please tell me this weekend works, with the date finally set for the end of the month and the engagement party on Friday and then my bridal shower in two weeks and the bachelorette party in three I really need to get our dresses. Oliver is going with his groomsmen this weekend so I figured we might as well go at the same time.”

“Okay, I get your point, I’ll just double check with Barry but I’m positive this weekend works.” Caitlyn smiles.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” I exclaim hugging Caitlyn tightly.

“No problem.” Caitlyn replies. “You’re my best friend. And you were maid of honor at my wedding it’s only fitting that I’m your matron if honor.”

“Oh yes, you’ll have a little extra bling to make sure that it is know.” I smile. “Fun.” Caitlyn says. “It will be.” I assure.

* * *

 

“Sara, you look stunning.” I say.

“Thank you and when do we get to look for your dress?” Sara asks.

“When I make sure that these fit all of you. Cait, Thea, hurry up!” I shout towards the dressing rooms.

“God, Felicity you’re turning into Mom.” Thea says, walking out and tugging on her dress.

“Okay so two out of three look great.” I note. “Cait, I’m coming to help.”

“No! No really Felicity you don’t have to.” Caitlyn insists.

“Too late.” I walk in and immediately notice the tightness of Caitlyn’s dress on her stomach. “Oh my god Caitlyn why didn’t you tell me?!” I exclaim.

“I didn’t want to take away from the thrill of your wedding.” Caitlyn blushes.

“Well screw that!” I exclaim. “I’ll help you zip it up and have the dress let out in the waist because you all love beautiful in these dresses.”

Caitlyn and I walk out.

“What did we miss?” Thea asks.

“Caity’s pregnant.” I smile. Exclamations of congratulations echo around the tiny dress shop for a minute before Caitlyn swats it away.

“Enough already! It’s time for Felicity to pick a dress.” Caitlyn says.

“If you insist.” I smile.

* * *

 

“Thea, I swear if Oliver finds this.” I mutter.

“Chill we can hide it.” Thea assures.

“It’s not like Oliver is going to go through Thea’s room.” Sara agrees.

“Yeah it’s going to be fine.” Caitlyn says.

“Hurry up and get this in the back of the closet.” Thea says.

“Hey girls are you in here?” Oh damn. It’s Oliver.

“GET, OUT!”

“Okay okay! I’m just saying that the boys are home.”

“OUT!”

“Okay!”

The door closes and I sigh in relief. “That was too close.” I say.

“No kidding.” Thea agrees.

“Please don’t tell me we have to hide this again.” Sara sighs.

“No I think that is the worst idea I’ve heard all day.” Caitlyn says.

“I’ll get Moira to help me hide this later but we will not move this until I get Oliver out of the house for a minimum of six hours.” I say. “But meanwhile Thea as long as you keep your doors closed I think the dress is hidden enough.”

“Agreed, lunch anyone?” Thea says.

* * *

 

“What did I walk in on earlier today?”Oliver asks.

“Official ladies business.” I say evasively, spitting toothpaste into the sink.

“It’s your wedding dress isn’t it?” Oliver guesses, from the doorframe.

“Yes, but we moved it again.” I say. Thea and I had re-hidden the dress in Moira and Robert’s closet where Oliver would surely never look.

“Okay, it’s killing me to not know but I’m sure you look gorgeous.” Oliver smiles.

“That’s sort of the point so that the dress a surprise and that I can knock your socks off with my beauty.” I say.

“You do that every day.” Oliver replies and I melt a little bit.

“Thank you.” I manage.

“You’re welcome.” Oliver smiles. “Are you at QC this week?”

“Yes.” I reply swishing mouthwash around in my mouth before spitting it out.

“Then I’m at Glades Memorial.”

“Then France.” Oliver says.

I sigh dreamily. “Yes, three weeks of delicacies, wine, relaxation, and no work.”

“That sounds nice. I’ll be away from the company and the deluge of gifts from everyone.” Oliver says.

“Those chocolate covered espresso beans and the chocolate covered strawberries were great though.” I say.

“They were, and that at home date night was even better.” Oliver agrees.

I laugh. “I think you purposely picked the cheesiest romcom you could find.”

“I might have.” Oliver admits. I laugh.

“Get out of here for a minute.” Oliver walks out and closes the door behind him. I slip off my bathrobe and into my dress for mine and Oliver’s engagement party. I walk out. “Hey, zip me up please.”

Oliver zips my dress and I turn around. “You look beautiful.” He says.

“You too.” I smile. “In a manly way of course. I mean you look handsome or beautiful whatever you prefer I mean I personally will call you whatever beautiful or handsome or, you get my point.”

Oliver smiles at me like I’m his world. “That is part of what made me fall in love with you.” He says.

“My endless babbling?” I laugh going back into the bathroom to put on makeup.

“Yes, it shows that you’re able to be yourself.” Oliver says and I smile.

“Well I love you for putting up with it.”

“Come on, the people are arriving.” Oliver sighs.

“What? Do you need me to survive the night?” I ask.

“Yes.” Oliver confirms. I slip on my high heels and put the finishing touches on my makeup.

“I agree I’ll also need the company of the lovely champagne your parents got.” I say linking my arm with Oliver’s.

“Couldn’t agree more.” He says.


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver’s POV

 

Felicity and I walk downstairs to greet the guests. Co-workers, friends, and family pour in from all directions. The valets are almost overwhelmed and cars fill the driveway. I can’t count the amount of times that Felicity and I say, “Hi! How are you? Thank you so much for coming!”

I finally get to meet Felicity’s other friends and some drove all the way fromCentral City for theengagement party and will drive in again for the wedding. Roy, Molly and Ali are some of the last to arrive.

“Hi, you must be Molly.” Felicity smiles extending her hand.

“Yes that’s me. You have to be the nurse and bride to be that Roy told me about.” Molly replies shaking her hand.

“Wonderful to meet you.” Felicity says.

“You too, and thank you for letting Ali be part of the wedding. She’s so excited.” Molly says.

“Yes I am.” Ali pipes up holding her mothers hand.

“Oh my goodness you are scrumptious!” Felicity bends down to Ali’s level. “I have a very pretty dress for you to try on. Do you want to try it on?” She asks.

“Can I, Mommy?” Ali asks.

“Yes, go ahead.” Molly says.

Ali takes Felicity’s hand and they walk off. Molly watches them.

“Your fiancée is lovely.” She says.

“She is one of a kind for sure.” I agree.

“Come on in, join the party.” Molly and Roy was in with me and I introduce them to people and eventually my parents.

“How did you two meet?” Dad asks.

“I met Oliver on our first tour of duty, I’ve saved his life a few times and vice versa.” Roy says.

“True that.” I say.

“Where’s Felicity?” Mom asks.

“She is with my daughter trying on the flower girl dress.” Molly says.

“You are Roy’s?” Mom asks.

“Sister.” Molly replies.

“Wonderful.” Mom smiles a slightly strained smile.

Ali comes flying towards us. “Mommy, I got to try the pretty dress!” She squeals.

“Good for you sweetheart.” Molly replies picking Ali up and resting her on her hip.

“She looks darling in it.” Felicity assures leaning against me.

“I get to throw special flowers too.” Ali says. “That’s why it’s called a flower girl.”

Mom, Dad, Roy, Molly, Felicity and I smile knowingly but let Ali have the satisfaction of teaching us something.

“You’ll be a beautiful flower girl.” Mom smiles.

“Thank you, Your Majesty.”

The adults burst out laughing and Ali looks extremely confused.

“What? Aren’t you a Queen?” She asks Mom.

“Yes, but it’s just my last name dear. I don’t rule a country.” Mom explains her smile completely genuine.

“Oh, okay.” Ali shrugs.

Conversation continues for a while and somewhere Ali falls asleep. Molly notices and smiles shaking her head. “I think we have to go, it’s already a little past this one’s bedtime.” Molly says. “Thank you so much for inviting us, and congratulations.”

“Of course, thank you for coming.” I reply. “Goodnight.”

“Bye.” Molly and Roy walk away.

“She seems very young to be a mother.” Dad comments.

“It wasn’t intentional but Ali is the light of her life.” I say.

“Well she seems like a very good mother especially for such a young woman.” Mom says.

“Yes she is.” Felicity agrees. 

* * *

 

It seems like one party after another with Felicity’s bridal shower next and then my bachelor party and her bachelorette party. I made sure to plan my own party so Tommy wouldn’t do something crazy, so my bachelor party is just a simple thing at my house. Felicity went for dinner with her friends and no craziness other than her insistence on tiaras, feather boas, and sashes.

“So any tips on married life?” I ask John and Barry.

“Be honest with each other. Be vulnerable.” Barry says. “You don’t have to tell her absolutely every little detail of your life but if you’ve had a bad day and she asks about it tell her.”

“That’s a two way street though, listen to her. Felicity sees some nasty stuff as a nurse and we’ve seen some nasty stuff in the Stan.” John adds.

“Couples therapy helps if you’re ever in a rough patch.” Barry says. “And after our wedding Caitlyn and I agreed on a 2/2/2 rule. Every two weeks we go out for the evening, every two months we go out for the weekend, and every two years we go out for a week.”

“Lyla and I do that too but we alter it to fit our schedules better.” John says.

“Thanks you two.” I say.

“Have you found a place yet?” Roy asks coming up from behind us, Tommy following.

“Yeah a nice brownstone,” I reply, “we signed the paperwork yesterday.”

“Good for you.” Tommy says. “Laurel and I are still kind of on and off.”

“Are you two seriously still dating after seven years?” I ask.

“Yes, we aren’t rushing things is all.” Tommy replies.

“Put a ring on her already.” I say. “I put a ring on Felicity after three years and we tie the knot next week.”

“Didn’t she have to wait five years though?” Roy counters.

“Hey Felicity was willing to wait and she knew what she was signing up for.” I defend.

“That she did.” John says.

“John talked to Felicity while we were overseas almost as much as I did.” I say. “I would have been worried but his wife was in the Stan with him.” Barry, Roy, and Tommy laugh with me and even John laughs a little.

“A toast, to the groom, for nailing a one of a kind woman with eyes for no one else.” He suggests.

“Here, here.” We put our beers together momentarily then drink.

Tommy, John, Roy, and Barry are leaving as Felicity and Thea come back with someone else. Thea hurries inside but Felicity stays out.

“Mom, you weren’t invited.” She say facing the woman following her.

“Felicity, I’m your mother.” The woman insists.

“You say that like it’s supposed to mean something.” Felicity retorts. “Dad left and all of a sudden I never saw you. You were always either working or sleeping or I don’t want to know where.”

“Felicity, I worked to support us.” The blonde woman says.

“Mom, I know how single parenting works! I have a friend who is a 21 year old single parent and she is better than you were in your thirties! She works two jobs, takes online college courses and still has time to drop off and pick up her daughter from school. You had time to work, sleep, shop on the occasion and then I was an afterthought.” I can hear the tears in Felicity’s voice and I’m glad my friends already left. “Just go away, Mom. My wedding is in a week and I don’t know how to drill it into your head through all that makeup that I don’t want you there.”

Silence, then Felicity’s mother speaks. “Okay, if that’s how you really feel. But, Felicity, you were never an afterthought.”

The blonde woman walks to her car and Felicity walks to me. “I’m sorry you had to see that.” She says, wiping tears from her face. I pull her into a hug.

“I’m not. I’m glad I did.” I say kissing the top of her head. Felicity starts shaking, and then crying. I’m aware that we are standing in a doorway but I don’t care. “It’s okay.” I whisper.

Felicity shakes her head but takes a deep breath and wipes the tears of off her face. “Can we go somewhere else?” She asks.

“Yeah, of course.”

* * *

 

Felicity is shaken after the encounter with her mother but she does what she does best. Shakes off the dust and looks for the road ahead. She’s stressed with the coordination of every last minute detail but not so stressed she can’t handle it. I help out whenever and wherever I can to take some of the weight from her shoulders.

John is officiating the ceremony to make it extra special so the title of Best Man goes to Tommy. Felicity has more bridesmaids than I have groomsmen but my mom can live with it.

The band is good, the champagne flutes have been picked, the silverware and napkins have been picked, everything goes with color scheme, the caterer has the menu planned and everything set and ready for the big day.

Felicity and I nicknamed it Mission: Impossible because after one decision there are seven more right behind it.

Felicity got a promotion at the company so she’s even more swamped but she hired a second personal assistant and they’re doing a good bit of work for her.

“It’ll be nice when all of this is over.” She sighs, kicking off her high heels and collapsing on the couch. “We’ll be married and in our own house. I can catch up on work without all the wedding details in the back of my mind.”

I put her legs in my lap and massage her feet.

“Ahh that feels nice.” She smiles.

“I figured it would but you have to compare me to the masseuse Mom hired.” I say.

“I will don’t worry.” Felicity assures.

“I can’t believe that the rehearsal dinner is tomorrow.” I say.

“Yeah me too.” Felicity agrees. “I mean I’m glad, I’ve wanted to marry you since I met you but it all of a sudden seems like a lot.”

“Barry and Caitlyn do couples therapy.” I comment.

“Yes they seem to enjoy it maybe we should try a session.” Felicity says. “After the wedding and honeymoon I mean we have enough on our schedules as it is right now.”

“That’s a good idea.” I say.

“Good.” Felicity closes her eyes and rests her head on the armrest. I don’t know when but she falls asleep and I carry her to bed.

* * *

 

The rehearsal dinner is nice and smooth and our friends put together a slideshow of mine and Felicity’s sweet moments playing including the viral video of our reunion when I surprised her at Starling General. I’ll admit I teared up almost as much as Felicity. A lot of embarrassing stories get brought up and Felicity at some point buried her face in her hands and didn’t resurface until Barry stopped talking. She then proceeded to take a menu and smack him over the head with it. It wasn’t too hard but it’s hard enough for it to be funny.

“Why, Barthomew Henry Allen? Why?!” She asks, smacking Barry with every word.

“Revenge from my wedding.” He says.

“Okay fair enough.” Felicity says and with one final smack with the menu walks back to her seat. I’m wiping tears from my eyes because I not only got to hear about Felicity calling Barry and Caitlyn in a panic after I asked her out but I also got to see her use the tiny violent bone in her body.

When we get to the actual rehearsal part of the dinner I stumble a little bit on my vows as does Felicity but the only other person who knows is John. I lean in to kiss her but Thea steps in between us. “Uh uh uh! Not till tomorrow.”

I roll my eyes but nonetheless let her take Felicity from me. The girls are crashing at the Mansion and us guys are going to Tommy’s.

“I love you.” I call after her.

“Love you too!” Felicity callsas Thea leads her away.

Tommy pats me on the back. “Time to go buddy.”

Felicity and I FaceTime for about an hour before our friends force us off of our phones. That night I take deep breaths to get myself to go to sleep. I anticipate nightmares because I don’t have Felicity with me but I’ll be okay.

After tomorrow I’ll have her for the rest of my life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver’s massage skills rival the professional masseuse’s. I think they’re about a tie and I text Oliver that. He replies with three laughing emojis. I smile and continue enjoying my massage.

Felicity’s POV

Oliver’s massage skills rival the professional masseuse’s. I think they’re about a tie and I text Oliver that. He replies with three laughing emojis. I smile and continue enjoying my massage.

  
The mani pedi’s feel heavenly. I go simple and paint my toes a neutral color and get French tips on my fingers. Sara gets her fingers done a neutral color and a glittery gold color on their toes, Thea and Caitlyn get the glittery gold on their fingers and a neutral color on their toes. To be a little extra, Caitlyn has a special bracelet to signify that she’s matron of honor.

I have this very coordinated and even though I basically planned my wedding while Oliver was away, I replanned it when he got home to make sure he liked everything and by then my taste had changed.

My point being that I’d thought about this for a long time.

“So, any advice on married life?” I ask Caitlyn, when we’re back at the Queen Mansion where the wedding will be getting our dresses on.

“Be transparent.” She advises. “If you’re upset, say so, if you’re having a rough day and need comfort, say so. Live by the 2/2/2 rule. Every two weeks go out for the evening every two months, go out for the weekend, and every two months, go out for a week. Adjust is so it works to your schedule if you need to.”

“That sounds like a good idea.” I say. “Oliver mentioned that I think.”

“Advice for the wedding, don’t forget your vows.” Thea says.

“I don’t think you have to worry about that. We rehearsed that for hours last night.” I say.

“A little extra practice never hurt anyone.” Laurel says.

“Okay.” I take a breath and proceed to recite my wedding vows.

“That is absolutely adorable.” Sara states.

“Thanks, Sara. I guess after five years they had to be perfect.” I reply.

All of a sudden I’m hit with a wave of emotions.

  
I blink furiously, not wanting to cry but miserably failing.

  
“Hey. Felicity, what’s wrong?” Caitlyn asks. I wipe away the tears as more fall.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know if these are happy or sad tears. I think a bit of both.”

Sara hands me a tissue. “I just, I’m so afraid, that all of this is a dream, and Oliver is actually still overseas, in danger.” I have a steady flow of tears streaming down my face and my voice is breaking and I’m gasping for breath.

Before I can really comprehend what’s happening, Caitlyn, Laurel, and Sara have me in a hug and Thea is calling someone.

“Finally!” Thea exclaims when the call connects.

“Hi, there’s someone you need to talk to but whatever you do, do not switch to FaceTime.” Thea hands her phone to me and I get a glimpse at the caller ID and smile.

  
“Hi honey.”

  
“Hey, is there an issue?” Oliver asks concernedly. “Is something wrong?”

  
“Kind of, not really, I just needed to hear your voice.” I admit.

  
“I’m at Tommy’s. We’re heading over in about and hour and a half. John is heading over a little before. I just checked with Mom, she says that everything is going smoothly. Don’t worry. I’ll see you at eight.”

  
Oliver knows that it calms me to know what he’s doing and I know it calms him to know what I’m doing because after five years away and because of Oliver’s time in the military it’s just a weird thing that helps.

  
“Okay good, um, let me see. Right now we’re getting the dresses on and praying nothing goes wrong with the fit, after that it’s hair and makeup and all of that should probably take about an hour and a half but other than a breakdown on my part everything’s fine.”

  
“Good, I can tell you’ve been crying but I promise this is real. I would kiss you to prove it but I don’t think Thea would let me.”

  
I laugh at Oliver’s spot on assumption.  
“Okay, Thank you, Oliver. I needed that. I love you.”

  
“I love you too.”

  
I hang up and hand the phone back to Thea. “Thanks, Thea.” I say. “Now, as I said on the phone, let’s get these dresses on and pray they fit.” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, so the reason this is being posted today is because isTrash was occupied with their own life and I didn’t want to pin them with the requirement to make them post this while they were having fun. Anyways, enjoy!

Oliver’s POV

I wish Felicity hadn’t hung up but I know she had to. It seems like in forever and in no time at all we’re driving to my house.

Before we walk into the house, Roy ties a blindfold around my eyes just in case.

Apparently, it’s a good thing because I hear a very familiar voice yell, “Shit!”

As we walk in then another familiar voice say, “It’s fine he’s blindfolded!”

“Watch your mouth, Speedy.” I say.

“I get one swear today and I just used it at the best time possible.” She replies.

“Fair enough. And I do want to see your dress, Felicity but I promise I won’t take off the blindfold.”

“You better not.” Sara warns.

“I won’t, I promise!” I say.

“He promised now let’s go.” Laurel says.

“Don’t worry she’ll knock your socks off when you see her.” Caitlyn assures, and with the swishing of fabric and the click of heels they’re gone.

  
“Wow.” Tommy says. “Felicity made all the bridesmaids look almost as good as her and may I just say damn they look fine.”

“Tell that to Laurel, Tommy but can we please go where we’re needed so I can take this blindfold off?” I ask.

“You got it.” Roy says and he steers me down the hall.

* * *

 

  
I’m nervous as hell. Worse than my first mission in the Stan. I take a long deep breath. If Felicity we’re here she’d tell me to relax and just focus on what matters.   
The organ starts to play and the guests stand.

Felicity walks in, and I nearly choke she looks so beautiful. She seems to have a glow around her as she floats down the aisle. Every single one of my anxieties melts away.

Felicity hands her bouquet to Caitlyn and takes my hands, her dress and veil trailing behind her. She’s so beautiful it brings tears to my eyes.

“As a friend and the priest I’m going to say a few words about Oliver and Felicity.” John says. “My name is Sergeant John Diggle, and I served in Afghanistan with Oliver for five years. While we were there, he talked my ear off about Felicity. I didn’t understand why until I talked to her. Felicity is a very kind and caring woman, and she helped me out when I was in a rough place. These two are honestly perfect for each other but please applaud Oliver for finding the perfect woman for him in college and waiting almost over ten years to put a ring on her.”

  
The guests laugh, Felicity bites her lip and looks down and I just shake my head. “Now, I believe that the couple has decided on traditional vows. Ladies first.”

  
“I, Felicity Megan Smoak, take you, Oliver Jonas Queen to be my lawfully wedded husband, now and forever, in sickness and in health, for better for worse, as long as we both shall live.” Felicity’s eyes are brimming with tears and she blinks them away. “Oliver.”

  
“I, Oliver Jonas Queen, take you, Felicity Megan Smoak, to be my lawfully wedded wife, now and forever, in sickness and in health, for better for worse, as long as we both shall live.”

  
“Oliver Jonas Queen, Felicity Megan Smoak, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

  
I place my hand on Felicity’s lower back and dip her as we kiss. When we break apart the guests are clapping and Felicity laughs lightly. She takes her bouquet from Caitlyn and we go back down the aisle. Seeing as the reception and wedding are in the same place, we walk back inside the house and wait for someone to come get us when the reception is set up.

Felicity intertwines her fingers with mine. “Well Mr. Lieutenant Colonel Queen I’d say that was a success.” She smiles.

“I agree Mrs. Lieutenant Colonel Oliver Queen.” I reply smiling.

“You has to one up me didn’t you?” Felicity grins.

“Yes I did.” I say. I step in front of her and kiss her, softly. The door opens.

“Hey you two, ready for a grand entrance?” Thea smiles.

I look at Felicity and she nods. I give her my arm and she accepts it and Thea leads us back outside.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello thank you for reading! I think Kelly Clarkson is just a good human being so I try to include her in some way in a lot of my writing. Anyways enjoy and please comment! :)

Felicity’s POV  
  
As Oliver and I walk back outside and are met by a deluge of clapping. I laugh and smile at Oliver and I am rewarded with a kiss on the cheek. We walk around greeting and thanking guests and I manage to eat some between conversations. At some point I am separated from Oliver and I walk over to the band. I take a microphone and turn it on.

“Hi,” I say as I grab the attention of all the guests. “So about now I think is when speeches would start but instead of a speech to my husband, I have something different.” I take a deep breath and sit down at the piano. “So um, I’ve actually been working on this since Oliver and I got engaged five almost six years ago. So yeah, Oliver this is for you.

  
“And all I remember is your back

Walking towards the airport leaving us all in your past

I traveled fifteen hundred miles to see you

I begged you to want me but you didn’t want to

But piece by piece he collected me up  
Off the ground where you abandoned things

Piece by piece he filled the holes that you burned at me

At six years old and you know

He never walks away

He never asks for money

He takes care of me

He loves me

Piece by piece he restores my faith

That a man can be kind and a father could stay

And all of your word fall flat

I made something of myself and now you wan to come back

But your love isn’t free it has to be earned

Back then I didn’t have anything you needed so I was worthless

But piece by piece he collected me up

Off the ground where you abandoned things

Piece by piece he filled the holes that you burned at me

At six years old and you know

He never walks away

He never asks for money

He takes care of me

‘Cause he loves me

Piece by piece he restores my faith

That a man can be kind and a father could stay

Piece by piece

Piece by piece

Piece by piece

Piece by piece I fell far from the tree

I will never leave her like you left me

And she will never have to wonder her worth

Because unlike you I’m gonna put her first and you know

He’ll never walk away

He’ll never break her heart

He’ll take care of thing

He’ll love her

Piece by piece he restored my faith that a man can be kind and a father should be great

Piece by piece

Piece by piece.”

The guests are crying unknowingly and in utter shock and then the wave of clapping is so overwhelming that I start crying lightly. I wipe away my tears then stand up and bow. I pick up a microphone after the clapping stops.

I laugh nervously and clear my throat. “So just to clarify, Oliver and I are not expecting a little one but I think every word of that song is true. My dad left when I was six, my mom is out of the picture now and I got my heart broken in the only serious relationship before Oliver so I didn’t trust easily but when I met Oliver, something just clicked. I felt safe, and accepted, and that sense of ‘how the hell is this person interested in me?’”

I get some laughs and Oliver is at my side.

“Felicity, I’m going to interrupt you and say that I felt the same way. I didn’t know how someone so genuine would be interested in someone according to the tabloids ‘so shallow you could see through him’. Those tabloid rumors even though they are just that, rumors, they do a lot of damage and yes I know that we have a couple magazine reporters here so please make sure you get that.” I smile at Oliver. 

He knew our wedding would be a huge story and a hotbed for rumors so of course he’s using this as an opportunity to diffuse them before they get out.

“Anyways, I think that’s it for bride and groom speeches, um, thank you.” Oliver and I step down and people clap. “I’m so proud of you.” He whispers in my ear.

“And I’m so honored you feel that way about me.” I blush and kiss him on the cheek.

The speeches seem endless once they start but when they end Oliver and I get our first dance as a married couple. The band is amazing thank goodness so everything is as perfect as I ever imagined especially since by some miracle my dress and veil haven’t been stepped on or tripped over.

I notice Roy and Thea chatting up a storm while dancing and a mischievous smile crosses my face. My matchmaker side is showing. Oliver melts my heart when he dances with Ali while I dance with Barry even though he is six foot two and she is around three foot seven which makes it that much cuter.

When the song ends Ali runs to her mom smiling and breathless and talking a mile a minute. Oliver once again stations himself at my side and I rest my head on his arm. “You are going to make a wonderful daddy someday.” I say quietly.

“Thanks.” He replies smiling.

It seems that all too soon, ten o’clock rolls around and it’s time for Oliver and me to go. We walk to the front of the house where the limo is waiting while people throw flower petals rather than rice. I’m about to step into the limo when I remember something important. I throw my bouquet over my shoulder and step into the limousine. I look out the window as Oliver and I drive away and find that Thea caught my bouquet. This is going to be great.

When I get back from my honeymoon of course.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, isTrash here! sorry this chapter took so long for me to post, i've been busy with my girlfriend recently as i won't be seeing her for a good month, but here's the chapter now :)

Oliver’s POV 

 

The flight is a little nerve wracking. I haven’t been on a plane since I was sent home but as always, Felicity is there to help. We watch movies and such on the plane and Felicity eventually falls asleep on my shoulder.

I don’t know when I fall asleep but we land with a jolt that wakes me up. I gently nudge Felicity awake.

“Hey, honey, we’re here.” I whisper. She smiles sleepily before rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and shaking her head.

“Coffee. Need coffee.” She mumbles.

“We’ll grab some on the way.” I reply.

“That works.” Felicity says.

We grab our carry on bags and once we’re off the plane head to the baggage claim. About halfway there Felicity stops for coffee and I continue on. She finds me twenty ish minutes later and looks much more refreshed and awake than she did pre-coffee.

“Have you seen our stuff yet?” She asks.

“No but I’m looking.” I reply.

“Oh look over there that one looks like yours.” Felicity says pointing to a black bag coming out of the conveyor belt.

“I think you’re right because that one looks like yours.” I say. I go over to the bags and check the tags and sure enough they’re ours.

“Thank god. I did not want to be stuck here all day.” Felicity says.

“Yeah me neither.” I agree. “Let’s go.”

* * *

 

After Felicity and I check in at the condo and unpack our things we head straight for the beach. It feels a little strange to be on vacation after so many years doing nothing but working but it’s nice. Felicity and I lay on beach chairs with our eyes closed, holding hands and talking occasionally but mostly just enjoying each other’s company. It’s blissful uninterrupted us time.

“Just think, when we move into our house things are going to be nice and quiet.” Felicity sighs.

“Yes, that’s going to weird me out though. After five years bunking with almost twenty other guys sleeping in our bedroom was strange but our own house is going to be downright unnerving for a little bit.” I say.

“You’ll get used to it, we can get a dog.” Felicity smiles.

“That sounds good. Just not a German Shepard, they can be trained but if they aren’t they’re extremely dangerous.” I say.

“Whatever you want, honey.” Felicity says smiling. We lapse into silence. Not an awkward one but a comfortable one.

I start wondering about Felicity’s and my future together. First it’s a dog then maybe a baby. Maybe after that baby another.

Woah.

I’m getting a little ahead of myself but it’s fun to think about and thinking never hurt anyone.

The brownstone house we bought is small by my family’s standards but Felicity and I don’t really need extravagances. We’re much more conservative people especially Felicity who I try to spoil at any chance I have because she grew up with nothing but unlike I think most people would she remains humble and kind. Every day as a ritual I count my blessings and Felicity is at the very top of that list.

She waited faithfully every single day for five years for a fiancé who might not have come home at all. She didn’t lose hope when I was kidnapped by the goddamn Taliban, knowing full well most people taken by them don’t come back in one piece. When I first asked her out, she said no because she’d heard rumors and didn’t want her heart toyed with so I settled for friends until I asked her out again six months later and she said yes. We moved slowly, which all of our friends like to point out but it’s true.

When she moved in to the Queen Mansion and we first started living together Felicity was as blunt as she could be and told me what she was comfortable with and what she wasn’t. It was pretty awkward but it would have been more awkward if I’d overstepped and she’d had to say so heat of the moment.

I continue mentally listing all of the reasons I love Felicity and all of her best qualities. I’m interrupted by the woman herself.

“Oliver, look.”

I open my eyes. The sunset is breathtakingly beautiful.

“Wow, we get to see that every day for three weeks.” I say.

“Come on, let’s go back to the condo and change for dinner.” Felicity suggests.

“Good idea.” I agree. I stand up, pull on a T-shirt, and after she pulls on her cover up offer my hand to Felicity. “Come on, Mrs. Queen.” I smile.

“Thank you Mr. Queen.” Felicity smiles back taking my hand.

* * *

 

Felicity and I do pretty much the same thing every day. Eat at a new restaurant for at least on meal a day browse around stores on and off all day, go to the beach every day, nighttime activities, and et cetera. We go snorkeling one day to try something new and we get tons and tons of pictures. Most all of them end up on Instagram along with some videos and Thea says that she’s already printing them out so Felicity and I can make a scrapbook when we come back.

Felicity is extremely excited about coming back because after being gone three weeks, because that would be the week we are both at Queen Consolidated, the company gave us that week off to unpack and settle in.

The plane ride back is also extremely nerve wracking but once again, Felicity is there to help me.

The minute we step off the plane we are mobbed by reporters. Felicity ducks her head and puts a magazine over her face to protect herself from the blinding flashes. I put my hand over the camera closest to her face. “Stop. Back away from her.” The cameraman steps back along with a few others who heard me. The flashes start to remind me of gunshots and I freeze. I can’t breathe properly. I’m back in Afghanistan.

“You heard him.” Felicity squeezes my hand subtly. “Back away, let us through, and either schedule an interview or do what you gossip magazines do best. Stir up gossip.” Felicity leads me away, her bag on her shoulder. “Honey, are you okay?” She asks in an undertone in case there are any journalists nearby.

“Yeah I’m fine, just flashbacks to the Stan because of the camera flashes.” I say inhaling and exhaling slowly.

“It’s okay. Let’s just get our bags, I called John, Lyla, and Roy for backup.” Felicity smiles.

“Amazing. As always.” I reply kissing the side of her head.

“Just being a good wife in my eyes, I called them a little before we landed so they should be here soon.” Felicity says.

“Felicity Queen, you are a wonder.” I state.

“Thanks, oh look there they are!” Felicity waves to our friends and they come over.

“Hey you two! How was Aruba?” Lyla asks.

“It was wonderful, lots of sun. But can you help us find our bags? We just fended off a vulture attack but I have a feeling they’ll be back.” Felicity says.

“Yes ma’am.” Dig says with a playful salute. He, Lyla, and Felicity go over to the baggage claim but Roy pulls me aside.

“Look this is kind of awkward but I felt like I should hear this from me and not someone else.” He says.

“Okay, what is it?” I ask.

“I would have asked you but you were gone and I did ask your dad but I took Thea out on a date a week ago and we’re planning to go out again and that’s all I really have to say.” Roy holds his breath while I digest what he just said.

“Okay, that’s good. I saw you two at the wedding, you seemed to get along well. Most of my sisters now ex-boyfriends were not exactly moral and I think you already know that you have my stamp of approval.” I say.

Roy’s face lights up. “Thank you, Oliver. I promise I’ll treat her right.” He promises.

“Hey, you’d better because if you hurt her they will never find your body.” I say.

Roy nods and then we head over to the baggage claim.


	9. Chapter 9

Felicity’s POV

 

Oliver and I pull up to our new two story brownstone. He gets our bags and takes them inside. I wait just outside as Oliver drops our bags in the living room.

“Oliver,” I call, “bride? Threshold?”

“Oh right.” Oliver scoops me up in his arms and carries me across the threshold. I laugh joyfully as he spins around and unceremoniously drops me on the couch.

“Hey!” I exclaim straightening my glasses.

“Welcome home, Felicity Megan Queen.” He says smiling.

“Thank you.” I reply.

I spring off the couch and look around. The house is immaculate except for the suitcases. “So, looks like all we have to do is unpack the suitcases then we’re moved in.” I say.

“Yeah. Do you want to eat out tonight or use the new dishes?” Oliver asks.

“Let’s break in the new dishes.” I reply.

“Great, I think we need to go shopping though, the one thing that Mom didn’t have done.” Oliver says.

“Do you want to head out and let me unpack?” I ask.

“If that’s okay with you then yeah.” Oliver says.

“Go ahead.” I smile.

“Okay, bye.” Oliver kisses me.

“Bye.”

I touch my fingers to my lips.

I’ve fallen in love all over again.

* * *

 

“I feel like a lovesick schoolgirl.” I sigh. Caitlyn smiles.

“That is perfectly fine,” she assures, “I’m going to be a mom in four months and I still feel that way sometimes.”

“Thanks, Cait.” I say.

“No problem, it’s what your girls are for.” Caitlyn smiles. “Oh, ah, watch the ankles, sorry.”

We’re getting mani-pedi’s at the Queen Mansion while Moira and Robert are on a lunch date and Thea is out with her friends.

“Are you and Barry going to find out the genders?” I ask. We found out earlier that Caitlyn was having twins, not just one baby.

“We aren’t quite sure, I kind of want it to be a surprise but Barry wants to know.” Caitlyn admits.

“I volunteer to throw the gender reveal party if you decide to find out.” I say.

“Thank you, Felicity.” Caitlyn says.

“Like you said, it’s what your girls are for.” I say.

“Thanks.” Caitlyn repeats.

“So, just to be clear, falling in love all over again every morning is normal right?” I ask.

“Completely.” Caitlyn assures.

“We’re adopting a dog.” I say abruptly.

“Oh that’s so cool!” Caitlyn says. “What kind?”

“We’re actually getting two. Mine is an Alaskan Husky named Storm and Oliver’s is a Golden Retriever named Buddy.” I explain.

“Do you have pictures?” Caitlyn asks.

“Yes on my phone, my nails are dry so I can show you.” I pick up my phone and scroll through my pictures.

“Here we go.” I hand my phone to her.

“Felicity, these puppies adorable!” Caitlyn exclaims.

“Thanks, we pick them up from the vet tomorrow because we decided to get them fixed before we took them home but we have everything we need and the adoption papers signed and the cutest collars with their names on them.”

“Dogs are like babies though, they need a lot of attention.” Caitlyn says.

“That’s true but I think it’s good to start with fur babies before real babies.” I say.

“That’s smart, have you talked about it yet?” Caitlyn asks.

“A little, we want to wait a while though.” I reply. “Just to make sure it’s the right time.”

“Very smart. You and Oliver are a great couple you’ll figure things out.” Caitlyn says.

“Thanks, Caity.” I smile.

* * *

 

“Woah! Storm, hold up!” I am laughing while getting dragged down the sidewalk by my dog. Oliver jogs along side me with Buddy, almost getting dragged as well.

“I am very glad we decided to hit the gym last week.” I say when the dogs finally slow down.

“Agreed.” Oliver says, exhaling. “Come on, Buddy.”

We forcibly turn the dogs around and struggle back home.

“So, dogs are great, but a handful.” Oliver says.

I laugh. “True. Let’s put them in the backyard for a while.” I suggest.

“Great idea.” Oliver says.

We put the dogs outside with some toys.

“Ugh, I am disgusting.” I say. “I am going to shower.”

“Okay, I should probably do that too. We have the work thing tonight.” Oliver says.

“Okay.” I kiss him lightly then head upstairs.

The sun is setting by the time I get out of the shower. I go to the closet and pull out the dress I had picked out earlier. A little gold dress completed with some black heels and a little jewelry. I throw on some makeup and perfume then curl my hair.

Oliver looks sharp in his crisp black suit and polished shoes. I can faintly smell his cologne and I smile.

“Are you ready, Mrs. Queen?” He asks.

“Yes I am, Mr. Queen.” I smile pulling on my black overcoat. He walks me to the car waiting for us outside. He opens the door, always a gentleman, and waits for me before getting in.

When we arrive at the venue for the charity gala the lights are streaming out of the windows in the already dark night skies. “You ready?” Oliver asks.

“With champagne, yes. Your mom ordered to good stuff.” I grin.

“Come on.” Oliver says.

We get out of the car and walk inside the building. Moira and Robert greet us almost immediately along with Thea and Roy.

“You two look lovely, come on in, and we can introduce you to people.” Moira smiles.

Moira and Robert spend the next hour introducing us to business associates, as Oliver and I say hello and smile and nod. Finally, we escape to the dance floor.

“I haven’t touched a single glass of champagne since we’ve been here and I am doing fine.” I say, swaying to the music.

“Good, you can hold your alcohol but I think you overuse it just a little.” Oliver says.

“You are probably right.” I admit.

“This is random but I think we should go out for the evening sometime soon.” Oliver says.

“Yeah, just go walk around downtown or something, go to a restaurant.” I agree. “That sounds nice I’ve just have to catch up on some work.”

“Are you sure you won’t drop one of your jobs?” Oliver asks.

“I work three days a week at Starling General and four days a week at Glades Memorial and I work five days a week at QC, it isn’t that much.” I reply.

“You aren’t counting the emergency shifts, or the hours you spend on your free days catching up on other work.” Oliver reminds.

“Oliver, I can manage. I still have time for you and our workout sessions and our dogs, and eating, sleeping, and other necessities.” I say.

“I know. I’m not winning this one am I?” Oliver guesses.

“No you are not.” I reply. “Oh, my god.”

“What? What is it?” Oliver asks, concern etched on his face.

“The song.” I say. It’s Piece By Piece.

“The one you sang at our wedding.” Oliver realizes.

“Yeah.” I bite my lip but nonetheless have to wipe the tears off my face. “Great, now I’m crying.”

“Hey, it mean a lot to you. It’s okay.” Oliver assures.

“Yeah to anyone at the wedding they know but to most people it looks like I just randomly burst into tears.” I say.

“You’ll be okay.” Oliver smiles.

“Yeah, is any of my makeup smeared?” I ask. “I don’t want to go walking around looking like a lunatic.”

“No, you look perfectly fine, but if you want to go check for yourself go ahead.”

“Yeah, I think I will just in case.” I smile.

I walk to the bathroom and check my eyes. I’m fine, no smears or smudges in sight.

When I come back, Oliver is dancing with Laurel, with Tommy nearby.

“Hey, you two I didn’t know you were coming.” I smile.

“Yeah, we got caught in traffic near the Glades on our way here.” Laurel says.

“What caused the jam?” I ask.

“I don’t know, probably a wreck.” Tommy shrugs.

I step away and take out my phone and call the front desk to Glades Memorial.

“Hey, Felicity. You don’t come in for another week don’t you?” Sharon, the receptionist says.

“Yeah that’s right, but am I needed?” I ask.

“No, there was a fender bender but the worst of it was a concussion and a few broken bones as far as I know, nothing serious.” Sharon says.

I sigh in relief. “Good, all I needed to know. Okay, thanks. Bye, Sharon.”

“No problem, girl. See you next week.”

I hang up and go back to Oliver, Laurel, and Tommy.

“Sorry, just checking in. There was a wreck but there was nothing serious.” I say blushing at my inner nurse.

“Felicity Queen, always trying to save the world, one patient at a time.” Laurel teases.

“Some could say the same about you.” I reply.

“I guess being the ADA is a little important.” Laurel shrugs.

“Just a little.” Tommy says sarcastically.

“I mean, it’s not like you just put one of Starling City’s biggest drug dealers in Iron Heights.” Oliver says continuing the banter.

“Yeah nothing significant about that.” I grin.

“Okay, point taken but anyways, next topic.” Laurel says.

Chatter strays from this to that and the in between. Thea and Roy join the conversation at some point and that livens things up. When the gala ends at ten thirty I am extremely grateful. We’d run out of thing to talk about and thing we’re starting to get awkward. We say our goodbyes then head home.

“That was surprisingly tiring for a night of standing around talking.” I comment.

“Yeah it was.” Oliver agrees. “We can put on a movie when we get home if you’re up for it.”

“Me? Always.” I say. “Just nothing sad, a rom-com maybe.”

“That works.” Oliver shrugs. I lean against him and tuck my legs up under me.

“You going to sleep?” He asks.

“No, just resting my eyes.” I yawn.

“Whatever you say.”


	10. Chapter 10

Oliver’s POV 

 

Christmas. I’ve forgotten what a non-military Christmas is like. I remember the annual Christmas party Mom always threw at the Mansion and the presents and the candy cane eating races that Thea and I had as kids. The huge dinner that Raisa and the rest of the staff prepared. Felicity, who is Jewish by blood, insists on a Menorah in addition the Christmas tree and I think it’s a nice touch.

“Angel or star?” Felicity asks.

“Star.” I decide. “Mom always had angels and I want to do something different.”

“Okay then, star it is.” Felicity smiles and she pulls it out of the decorations box.

“Can you reach the top?” I ask.

“I don’t think so.” Felicity admits.

“Here let me help.”

I get off the couch and pick up Felicity and put her on my shoulder.

“Woah!” She exclaims. “By help I thought you meant get a ladder or do it for me but this works too!” She balances the star on the top of the tree, securing it with pins and string, then I let her down.

“Now let’s hope Storm and Buddy don’t knock over the tree.” Felicity laughs.

“We can only hope.” I agree.

Storm and Buddy are a few months old now and already growing rapidly. We have dog hair everywhere and we have a housekeeper come in once a week to vacuum but the hair comes back almost as soon as she leaves. The smell of dog is a good smell but one that is not allowed in the bedrooms. The dogs can go anywhere pretty much except for the bedrooms. That is the one rule that Felicity has and will not bend or break.

The dogs have the large mud room/laundry room that leads to the backyard all themselves and there’s a dog door that leads to the backyard so they have a good amount of space to roam.

Felicity and I walk them, play with them, and cuddle with them every day to tire them out and make sure they’re getting the attention they need. Sometimes we watch them play together in the backyard while we’re in the kitchen thanks to the window that looks directing into the backyard.

“Perfect.” Felicity smiles admiring her handiwork.

“Just like you.” I say. Felicity blushes and smiles.

* * *

 

“So we had the Christmas gala last night on Christmas Eve Eve, then we have your family celebration tonight, Christmas Eve then we have our private Christmas tomorrow on Christmas Day.” Felicity lists.

“Yep.” I confirm.

“I never thought I’d say this but that is a little too much of the holidays.” Felicity muses.

“Date night was nice though.” I comment.

“That was great.” Felicity agrees.

We had taken a walk downtown and had dinner at a small low key place near the square. It had started snowing lightly and Felicity sprung mistletoe on me and the press got some perfect pictures that were on the next days tabloids.

“Come on, we’re going to be late.” Felicity calls, walking out of the bedroom.

“Coming!” I say.

* * *

 

“So is that all the presents?” Thea asks.

“No there’s one more.” Dad says.

“Felicity, this one is for you.” Dad tosses it to Felicity.

“Hm, from Oliver.” She smiles. She unwraps it slowly then opens it. “Oh you didn’t.” Felicity gasps.

“You like it?” I ask.

“I love it.” Felicity confirms.

“What is it?” Thea asks confused.

Felicity holds up the ornate golden fountain pen that I bought for her.

“A pen?” Mom asks.

“An inside joke.” Felicity says vaguely. “Is it red?”

“Of course.” I say.

“Can someone please explain the significance of a red fountain pen?” Thea asks.

“This sounds a little stupid but when we first met I was chewing on a cheap red pen, a bad habit that I developed as a kid, and our first date a few months later Oliver remembered and commented that the dress I was wearing which was coincidentally red matched the pen and it’s kind of been a thing for us ever since.”

“I bought you a pack of one-hundred red pens after that and left them outside your dorm the week after.” I remember.

“Yeah you did, I think I still have a couple of them.” Felicity laughs.

“And you two seriously wonder why the tabloids can’t get enough of you?” Thea says with raised eyebrows.

“We know why it’s just annoying.” I say.

“Luckily, the press has fallen for Felicity almost as hard as I have.”

“Except for that one outlet that called her a you know what.” Dad says.

“A thirsty little slut who’s only in it for the money?” Felicity guesses.

“Don’t listen to them, they know nothing.” Mom says.

“I have all the approval I need right here.” Felicity smiles.

I put and arm around her and kiss the side of her head.

“You picked well son.” Dad says.

“I agree.” I say. “Though I don’t know how I got her to stay.”

“The red pen.” Felicity says.

“Well then I am lucky my memory is what it is.” I say.

Felicity and I spend another hour at the Mansion singing carols and telling embarrassing stories and we end the night with Mom reading us T’was The Night Before Christmas, like she’s done every year since I was born.

“I have a Christmas surprise for you when we get home.” Felicity says when we’re driving home.

“Yeah, what is it?” I ask, trying my luck.

“You’ll have to wait and see.” Felicity teases.

* * *

 

I wake up when sunlight is streaming through the window. Felicity is still asleep. I play with her golden blonde curls absentmindedly. I don’t mean to wake her up but I do.

“Good morning.” I say, kissing her forehead.

“Good morning.” Felicity smiles. “So, last night happened.” Felicity props herself up on her elbow.

“It did.” I say shifting to face her. “And I’m glad.”

“Me too.” Felicity smiles again and I kiss her.

“I think that present beats the pen.” I muse.

“Yeah just a little.” Felicity agrees. “We still have some presents downstairs, what do you say we make some hot chocolate and open them?”

“That sounds nice.” I reply. “Oh, I almost forgot. Merry Christmas, Felicity.”

“Merry Christmas, Oliver.” Felicity smiles.

Christmas carols play softly from our Echo as we unwrap the last of our gifts and Storm and Buddy stretch themselves across us on the couch.

“Mmm, this is nice.” Felicity sighs.

“Couldn’t agree more.” I say.

“That thing on your face looks so easy.” Felicity says.

“What?” I ask.

“The smile.” She says coyly.

“Do I really brood that much?” I ask.

“No I just like teasing my husband,” Felicity replies, “but that smile suits you.”

“Thanks, a lazy day feels good doesn’t it?” I say.

“Yes it does but I still enjoy my work. Helping people and making a difference, that’s why you want to run for mayor when Pollard finishes her term.” Felicity points out.

“Okay, I get your point.” I relent. “No more job talk.”

“Good.” Felicity settles comfortably into the couch, satisfied.

“Where do you want to go for our anniversary?” I ask. “I know it’s five months away but it never hurt to plan ahead.”

“I don’t know, somewhere tropical,” Felicity sighs, “Tahiti.”

“Tahiti sounds nice.” I say. “I think we have a thing for the tropics.”

“Yeah me too.” Felicity smiles.

We spend the rest of the day looking at condo’s and cuddling, eventually switching from the couch to the floor after Storm and Buddy fall asleep. Felicity falls asleep as well and I smile.

This has been the best Christmas ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Double update! Omg I’m so excited- almost three thousand views! Please comment- it makes me so happy! Anyways, thank you so much for reading!! ;) 
> 
> (seriously guys, please leave a review. it's isTrash here, and you have no idea how happy she gets when i text her to tell her there's been a new review. she pretty much blows up my phone)


	11. Chapter 11

Felicity’s POV

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” Oliver smiles as I walk in the front door.

“Babe, what is this?” I ask, setting down my purse, admiring Oliver’s elaborate set up.

“A surprise, you’ve been going nonstop at Glades Memorial so I decided that I am going to spoil you this Valentine’s Day.” Oliver replies, placing his hands around my waist and kissing me.

“Well thank you, let me change into something more comfortable and I’ll be right back down.” I promise.

I change into something flirty and comfy then head back downstairs after running a brush through my hair, lightly reapplying my makeup, and spritzing some perfume.

Oliver has a homemade slide show of us pulled up on our TV.

“Did you make this?” I ask.

He has dinner and wine and candles, the whole shebang.

“The set up and food, yes, but Thea helped more than a little with the slideshow.” Oliver says.

“Aww, baby, thank you.” I say and I hug him and kiss him lightly.

“Come come, dinner and our movie awaits.” Oliver invites.

I settle into the couch, right next to him and Buddy and Storm rest on the floor in front of us.

“So, Thea helped me piece together a bunch of videos and photos that the press or fans took of us and I think you’re going to like this.” Oliver says and he begins the slideshow.

The first video is of Oliver and me in an airport. “Oh my god I remember this!” I exclaim. “The Hawaiian getaway that summer Sophomore year of college.”

“Pop my back.” Video me says. “What?” Video Oliver asks. “Pop my back I’m dying over here!” Video me repeats. “Okay.” Video Oliver gets behind me as video me crosses my arms across my chest. He wraps his arms around my waist and leans backwards then shakes me a little. I am dying laughing at my facial expression and so is Oliver.

“Boyfriend of the year right there!” I manage. “A true love will pop your back for you!”

“Thanks babe.” Oliver says, wiping tears from his eyes.

The next video is a recording of Oliver getting shipped out. Moira is crying, Thea is crying, Robert is crying, and I’m barely holding it together.

“Stay safe okay?” I say. “Don’t do anything heroically stupid. Keep your head in the swivel.”

“I’ll try, but you’ll patch me up if I get hurt right?” Oliver says trying to lighten the mood.

“Always.” I say in the video with a watery smile.

“Technically we haven’t said ‘I do’ but that doesn’t matter.” Oliver kisses my engagement ring and then we hug. Then he kisses me and the waterworks come (in the video).

“Can I just say how weird it is watching us kiss?” I comment. “I mean I’m not complaining you’re a good kisser but this is weirding me out.” More laughs.

“Yeah I agree with both of those statements.” Oliver says.

I see the hospital and myself and Caitlyn and Oliver walking up in his military uniform and know what’s coming.

“Felicity.”

“Oh my god!”

I tear up as I watch myself tackle Oliver in a hug, kiss him, and bombard him with questions.

“I was so happy that day.” I say, resting my head on his shoulder.

“Me too.” Oliver agrees.

The videos and pictures continue, we rewatch our wedding, and me singing at our reception. We end up falling asleep without any intimate action but just cuddling and waking up with the dogs on top of us. It’s nice, and I am so lucky to have the husband I do.

* * *

 

“Knock, knock.” I smile knocking on the doorframe of Caitlyn’s hospital room.

“Hey.” She smiles. ”Felicity, meet Nora Rosalind Allen, and Thomas Henry Allen.” Barry says proudly. 

Oh my goodness they are scrumptious!” I exclaim softly. “How’s Momma?” “Tired,” Caitlyn says, “giving birth is exhausting, especially giving birth twice.” “I bet.” I say. “Where’s Oliver?” Barry asks.

“He is out with Thea.” I answer. “Brother, sister date.”

“Aww that’s sweet.” Caitlyn smiles.

“Can I hold one?” I ask.

“Wash your hands first.” Barry conditions.

“Deal.”

I wash my hands and then gently pick up Nora.

I can already tell she is a mini-Caitlyn, a tuft of wavy dark brown hair already on her head.

I feel a motherly longing hit my heart.

Woah.

Oliver and I haven’t talked about this much. I don’t even know if he’d want to have a kid right now. We want children, but is now the right time? I’m slammed with these questions and feelings so fast my head spins.

I refocus on Nora.

She’s so sweet and innocent, sighing softly in her sleep.

“Does it make you want one too?” Barry asks.

“Yeah, it does.” I admit.

“Talk about it. It’s a big decision, but I can already tell you it’s completely worth it.” Barry says.

“Thanks, Bear.” I say handing Nora to him. “I’m going to let you sleep, Cait. Bye guys. Congratulations, they’re beautiful.”

“Bye, Felicity.” Caitlyn says.

“Bye.” Barry smiles.

“Good night.” I say and walk out of the room.

* * *

 

“How was Caitlyn?” Oliver asks.

“She’s good,” I say, “tired but good.”

“Good, I’m glad she’s okay.” Oliver says.

“Yeah, Nora and Thomas are adorable.” I say smiling and kicking off my heels. “Makes me wonder.”

I sight and fall onto the couch. “Wonder what?” Oliver asks wiping his hands in a dish towel.

“What it would be like to have a little one of our own.” I say.

Oliver comes and sits down next to me. “I didn’t know you wanted kids.” He says.

“Honestly, I didn’t either until I held Nora.” I admit. “There’s just something magical about the innocence of a newborn.”

“I wonder what it’s like, being a parent, John tells me that you always have this anxiety but in a good way, and I love being a big brother but being a dad would be a whole new ball game.”

John and Lyla have a son, John Junior, best known as JJ, who is three.

“Yeah it would, totally random the Star City Rockets play this weekend we should go but anyway, sorry squirrel moment, back to what we’re talking about.” I’m blushing due to my squirrel moment and Oliver is smiling at me.

“What?” I ask.

“You’re cute when you do that.”

“Do what?” I ask. In my head I have a voice that says, ‘you’.

I tell it to shut up.

“When you have a squirrel moment then admit to said squirrel moment then get embarrassed.” Oliver says.

“Thanks but I think I just triggered a lot of squirrel moments so back to topic.” I say. “I want to get fertility tested because I don’t mean to make this awkward but we’ve done it before, unprotected, and I haven’t gotten pregnant which may not mean anything but I am going to schedule something just to be safe.”

“Okay, that’s smart,” Oliver says, “very like you.”

“Thank you.” I say. “So I just want to confirm, you want to have a baby with me and you are ready for a baby now?”

“Yes.”


	12. Chapter 12

Oliver’s POV

Felicity and I spent a lot of time in doctors offices that week. She goes to an appointment, then I go to an appointment, then we have an appointment together, then we have a follow up appointment.

We are both able to have children, to our relief. We tried four weeks ago, and Felicity has just taken the test.

Felicity’s in the bathroom and I’m pacing outside. She seemed to have some symptoms, she’d gotten sick a couple of times and she’s been throwing up more so as miserable as it is for her, she’s excited because she thinks it’s a good sign.

Felicity finally walks out of the bathroom.

“Are you?” I ask unable to finish the sentence.

She nods.

I pick her up and twirl her around and she laughs joyfully. I set her down and then kiss her.

“This is amazing.” I say.

“Yeah it is.” Felicity agrees.

“We’re going to have a baby.” I say.

“Yeah we are.” Felicity laughs.

I feel like I’m on a cloud.

I’m going to be a father.

“How are we going to tell our family and friends?” Felicity asks. “Dinner party with a subtle theme maybe?”

“That’s a good idea.” I say. “When do you want to do it?”

“I want to wait until we go to a doctor and then at least wait until the eight week period because from what I’ve heard that’s sort of the all clear. The first eight weeks are the danger zone.” Felicity says.

“When do you want to schedule the sonogram?” I ask.

“As soon as possible.” Felicity replies.

Excitement is bubbling inside me. I’ve never felt elation like this. When Felicity first told me that she wanted to have a baby I did my research. I think I might know as much about it than she does.

I love being a big brother to Thea and I think being a father, while there will be difficulties, is going to be fun. I know I want to be the best father I can because it would mean a lot to Felicity, who grew up without a father, and because I never want to be anything less than that.

I know the baby might not make it, one in every four pregnancies is a miscarriage, but I don’t think that’s going to happen or at least I hope not.

All these thoughts are whirling around my head when I realize that Felicity isn’t standing there. I go downstairs to look for her.

She’s in the kitchen putting the pregnancy test in a Ziplock bag.

“Sorry I left, I wanted to let you digest the news and I wanted to put this somewhere safer.” Felicity explains.

“Why?” I ask.

“Something my grandma did that embarrassed me to death but was actually really sweet.” Felicity says. “She had this scrapbook of me. She had the pregnancy test my mom took, the first sonogram pictures then all the ones after that, then my footprints and handprints, and pictures of me at all my birthdays, science fairs, graduations, anything she really thought was significant, and she kept it in this scrapbook that had a picture of me, as a baby in the center of the front and my name in this elaborate calligraphy and on the back a picture of my med school graduation. It was the last thing she gave me before she died.”

Felicity wipes at her eyes.

“She was a sweet woman, she lived a good life.” I say.

“Yeah, the best,” Felicity agrees, “the scrapbook is actually in my bedside table. I have another of us that’s there too. I started it when we started dating, just pictures of us on dates, getaways, just hanging out, and photos of our engagement, our wedding, our honeymoon.”

“You weren’t scared we would breakup?” I ask.

“Well that was in the back of my mind but I just kind of knew.” Felicity says.

“Knew what?” I ask curious.

Felicity smiles. “That you were the one.”

* * *

 

“Wow.”

I have tears in my eyes, so does Felicity. The doctor has a picture of our baby up on the screen. It’s hard to see but there’s a tiny dot that is the baby. “He or she is about the size of a gummy bear.” Doctor Schwartz says. “I think you are almost six weeks, and don’t worry, my lips are sealed. I know magazines are always looking for something new but rest assured I won’t say a thing.”

“Thanks, Beth.” Felicity says.

“Anything for a friend,” Dr. Schwartz smiles, “congratulations and just be careful not to overwork yourself.”

Felicity wipes the gel off of her stomach. “Beth, you know me. I know what I can handle, besides, Caitlyn worked the same schedule as I do now until a month before her due date while pregnant with twins.” Felicity points out.

“Fair enough, but she wasn’t working three jobs and she was doing easy stuff for the last three months.” Dr. Schwartz says.

“Beth, please do not turn into my husband.” Felicity says.

“I’m just trying to be helpful.” I say.

“I know, honey but it can get just a tiny bit irksome.” Felicity sighs.

“Goodbye, you two.” Dr. Schwartz smiles amused.

“Bye, Beth.” Felicity smiles.

She takes my hand and we walk out. “I wonder what rumors this is going to circulate.” Felicity comments.

“Probably, correct ones.” I say.

“Yeah you’re most likely right.” Felicity sighs. “I think as long as I don’t do anything obvious like put my hand on my stomach I’ll be okay.”

“Yeah but you know the tabloids, they love to gossip.” I say.

“Fair enough, so we’ll have Thea on our case soon enough.” Felicity says shaking her head but smiling nonetheless. “Come on, I feel like Big Belly Burger.”

“Okay, as you wish.” I say.

“Did you just quote The Princess Bride?” Felicity asks.

“Maybe.” I say.

Felicity elbows me playfully. “Come on, lets go.”

* * *

 

“Oliver Jonas Queen, IS IT TRUE!?!?!?!”

I hold my phone arms length from my ear.

“Speedy, be a little more specific please.” I request.

“The article People Magazine published stupid!”

I shiver. Felicity was pissed at the article and spent a straight hour ranting because she hates the entire world’s interest in our personal lives, even though we do interviews, we do them to get the press off of our hide.

People Magazine had, as predicted, guessed that Felicity is pregnant and published and article as soon as they could which led to Us Weekly publishing something which let to almost every gossip magazine this side of the in the country publishing something.

“Felicity! Thea’s on the phone!” I call.

“Go ahead! We figured she’d be the first to call. I’m surprised we made it twenty-four hours.” Felicity replies.

“Okay,” I gently put the phone back to my ear. “Thea, it’s true, you’re going to be an aunt.”

I drop the phone Thea screams so loudly.

I hear Felicity laughing from upstairs.

“What? No, Roy I’m fine just excited.” I hear Thea say.

“Wait are you at Roy’s place?” I ask.

“I’ve got to go, bye Ollie! Congratulations! Tell Felicity I say hi and congratulations again!” Thea hangs up before I can say anything.

“She’s totally at his apartment.” I say as Felicity comes down the stairs.

“Yes she is, but they’ve been dating for a while now it’s not like she spent the night or anything and no don’t you dare go over there.”

I’m about to reply but I’m distracted by something.

“You’re showing.” I notice.

Felicity puts a hand on her stomach. “Yeah seeing as the news is out I figured I might as well show it, at least around the house. I’m not quite comfortable with the entire world staring at my middle asking ‘when are you due?’ or giving me congratulations. Well, I’m pretty sure they’re already going to do that but this already feels like and invasion of privacy so I don’t want to make it anymore well, I don’t know, bottom line, I don’t mind around the house I do mind in public.” Felicity takes a deep breath.

I put my arm around her shoulders.

“We’ll whether the storm.” I say.

“Yeah,” she agrees smiling, “we will.”


	13. Chapter 13

Felicity’s POV

“Tonight has been really nice.” I smile. “I’m glad we’ve worked out a date night for our anniversary even though I’m five months pregnant and recently got promoted.”

“You’re welcome,” Oliver replies, “I actually have another surprise just around here.”

  
Oliver puts his hands over my eyes. “Walk forward. I promise I won’t let you trip.” He says.

“Okay.” I laugh. “You’re lucky I wore contacts tonight.”

  
We walk forward until Oliver stops.

  
“Keep your eyes closed.” He instructs. I do as he says. “Open in, three, two, one.”

  
I open my eyes.

  
A little table covered in pink roses and fairy lights stands before us. A white envelope with my name on it is in the very center.

  
“Did you do this?” I ask, touched.

  
“Thea helped, a lot,” Oliver admits, “open the envelope.”

  
I pick up the envelope and carefully wedge my fingernail under the seal.

  
Bang!

  
I scream and drop the envelope as a bunch of masked people come running out of a store.

  
“Felicity, get down!”

  
Oliver and I hurry to a nearby structure, I can’t see what it is in the darkness,  
but not in time.

  
I feel an explosion of pain in my lower back and hear someone screaming. I feel wetness on my face and my back. I see black spots in the corners of my eyes and before I know it that’s all I can see.

 

* * *

  
Lights. Bright lights.

  
People in masks.

  
Crying. A lot of crying.

  
My mom?

 

* * *

  
Beep. Beep. Beep.

  
I open my eyes.

  
‘Where am I?’

  
“Felicity! Oh thank God!”

  
Oliver.

  
“You’re in the hospital, you’ve been out for two days.” He says gently.

  
“Hospital? What happened is the baby okay? Oliver, what happened?” I’m panicking.

  
“Hey hey calm down. The baby’s okay, by a miracle she’s okay.” Oliver assures.

  
“She? We’re having a girl?” I ask.

  
“Yes we are. That’s what the other night was about, the envelope had the last ultrasound picture in it. I had Dr. Schwartz call me afterward the appointment that she claimed to be inconclusive so I could surprise you.” Oliver explains.

“Aww, that’s so sweet.” I say.

  
I try to shift to kiss him, but I can’t.   
“What didn’t you tell me?” I ask. “Oliver Jonas Queen this isn’t funny what didn’t you tell me?”

  
Oliver sits down on the edge of the bed.  
“When the men ran out of the store, they had guns. They fired shots and one of them hit you.”

  
Oliver has tears in his eyes and I don’t know what to think.

  
“Had you been turned around, the baby would have died, but instead, the bullet lodged itself into one of your spinal vertebrae. The past two days you’ve had seven surgeries, one to get the bullet out, the other six to try and repair the damage to your spine. One doctor came from Central City, the second came from DC, the last one came from New York.”

  
“And?” I ask.

  
“They didn’t work,” Oliver has tears on his face, and his breath is trembling. “Felicity, I’m so sorry, you’re never going to walk again.”

 

* * *

 

“So first I lose all my mobility then you bring my mother here?!” I exclaim.

  
“No! No. No. No!” Oliver replies. “She flew out here from Vegas by herself, paid for lodging by herself, and has positioned in that chair outside during visiting hours and refuses to move.”

  
I groan.

  
“I can finally understand where I get my stubbornness from.” I say.

  
“Maybe you should I don’t know, talk to her for just five minutes?” Oliver suggests.

  
“No, no. Absolutely not.” I refuse.

  
“Felicity, she’s your mom.” Oliver says.  
“Exactly!” I exclaim. “Every single time for over ten years that you’ve asked me about my family I’ve told you. My dad left and my mom practically did the same.

  
“My mom’s mom raised me because she lived with us and actually taught me things. My grandma was the one who remembered my birthday, and threw my parties, who got me my first job, who drove me to college, who helped me figured out things about growing up, petty things like boys, friendship drama, makeup, she gave me The Talk.

  
“She even figured out how to work a computer so she could research everything and talk to me in a modern way. She worked in the bakery we lived above eight hours a day and still had time for me until the day she died. Mimi was my world because she made me hers. My mom was either working, asleep, or I don’t want to know where. Besides, do you remember what happened last time I saw her?”

  
“Felicity, she isn’t going to just leave.” Oliver says.

  
I bite my lip and flop down on the pillows.

  
“If I die after this conversation, it is entirely your fault.” I relent.

  
Oliver has a flicker of a smile on his face.   
I want to slap it off.

  
He walks out and after a second my mom walks in.

  
“Hey baby.” She smiles.

  
“Hi.” I manage.

  
“How are you? How’s my grand baby?” She asks.

  
“Baby’s okay.” I reply.

  
“How are you?” My mom asks.

  
“I’m as good as you can get when you’re five months pregnant, never going to walk again, and talking to someone who wants to reconnect after ignoring you your entire life.” I say.

  
My mom deflates. “I don’t know what to say other than I’m sorry.”

  
“Sorry doesn’t cover the near two decades of my life that you missed.” I say.

  
“Felicity, I spent that time working so that you didn’t grow up homeless.” My mom snaps.

  
“And the hours you spent doing other things?” I ask.

  
“I slept because the good lord knows I needed it and I also I don’t know shopped for food so you didn’t starve!”

  
“Mom, you shopped when you remembered to get out of bed. Mimi shopped every week consistently and managed to get the same amount of stuff and not spend three hundred dollars.”

  
“What I spent is none of your business.” My mom scoffs.

  
“You’re right it’s not. Mom, why are you here?” I ask.

  
“To make sure you’re okay. I saw about the shooting all over the news.” My mom says tonelessly.

  
“Mom, I would have thought that after my wedding you would take a hint. I’m ashamed of you.” I say the full force of the words becoming a reality. “I’m ashamed of you, don’t you understand that? I have gone through my life completely without a dad or a mom and for what? So that I could toughen up? So that I could learn how to survive? Sure. I’m tough, and I know how to survive on my own. I don’t know what you had to go through to make you the way you are, but it must have been unimaginable, because that’s the only way your actions are even a little excusable! You know what at least I had a grandmother who cared for me because thanks to her I was able to build a new life for myself.”

  
“Your grandmother is dead.” My mom says. “I was hoping I could reconnect with you at the funeral but something came up.”

  
“Something more important than your own mother?” I scoff. “Mom, you really wonder why I want nothing to do with you? I never should have let Oliver talk me into this.”

  
“Felicity, I missed the funeral because I couldn’t face it. I didn’t want to accept that my mother was gone.” My mother blurts.

  
“Mom, you are more useless than my legs are right now.” I sigh. “The fact that you genuinely believe that.”

  
“I thought that I could try to make progress with us by coming here, clearly I was wrong. I’ll leave. I don’t want to send you in to preterm-labor due to stress.” My mom starts to walk out.

  
“Mom, wait.”

  
I don’t know what force of nature has possessed me.

  
She stops.

  
“I’m sorry about what I said about you and my legs.”

  
What? No I’m not. Am I?

  
I am.

  
“Okay.” My mom sighs deeply. “I’m sorry too. For everything. For leaving you alone all of those times... For letting you figure everything out as you went. For never protecting you when you needed to be protected. For denying your father ever existed when I know I should have been helping you cope. I mean, you were six. I just feel like no matter what I do it’s useless, because it seems it’s already too late to tie up loose ends.”

  
“It’s not too late, Mom. It’s just that I’m tired of waiting for you to follow through with your promises. You’ve been saying you can change and you never do.” A tear streams down Mom’s face, and I bite the inside of my cheek to stop myself from crying with her.

  
“I would do anything for you, Felicity. You are my world. You are all I have left. Your grandmother is gone, your father is gone, but I’m still here. And as long as I’m still here, I’m going to do everything I can to form some kind of connection with you before it’s too late and both of us regret it.”

  
“Okay. I understand. I guess that’s is a good start,” I say, “maybe the next step is sneaking me something other than hospital food?”

  
“You asked the same thing when you got that concussion in third grade and had to stay overnight. I snuck you that cheeseburger.” My mom laughs.

  
“I’d forgotten that.” I say. “A cheeseburger does sound good though.”

  
“I’ll be right back with that and the chocolate shake. You still like those right?” Mom asks.

  
“Yeah, they’re my favorite.” I reply, with a grin.

  
“Okay, good.”

  
“Thanks, Mom.”

  
My mom leaves and I sigh. I put my hands on the top and bottom of my bump.

  
“Baby girl, do Mommy a favor and don’t decide to come early. You would hurt yourself and make me worry a lot more than I am now.” I say.

  
I get a gentle kick in reply.


	14. Chapter 14

Oliver’s POV

After several breakdowns, heart to hearts, punched pillows, lots of encouragement, and hours and hours and hours of rehab, Felicity is on the road to mental recovery and a somewhat normal life.

  
Everything rehab related is especially difficult because she’s pregnant but she was in good shape before she was pregnant and has kept up as well as she can so far. We’re going back to rehab after the baby’s born. The special brace she needs to keep her back upright to weeks because it needed to get altered to fit around her belly but it improves her posture leaps and bounds once Felicity gets it.

  
We’ve installed an elevator that is tiny but efficient and we’ve made all the bathrooms handicap accessible. Because Felicity is who she is, she modified her wheelchair so that it lifts her up to standing height and barely adds more weight. We’ve also had our car fixed so that whoever is driving can push Felicity’s chair in and lock it in instead of having to lift her in and put the wheelchair in the back.

  
By this time she’s six months pregnant and we’ve started converting an upstairs guest room into a nursery.

  
We’re painting it light purple with white curtains so all the furniture or throw pillows is either going to be purple or white.

  
“You should have a decorating slash set up party,” Thea suggests, “give the media something to eat up. Invite some family or friends.”

  
“By party you mean small gathering of the family, right?” Felicity confirms.

  
“Yes, maybe Roy, Molly, Ali, John, Lyla, and their son too.” Thea says.

  
“That sounds okay.” I shrug. “John has some experience with this sort of thing. If it’s okay with you, I’d like to invite Laurel and Tommy, we haven’t seen them in forever.”

  
“As long as Barry, Cait, and their kids can come.” Felicity conditions.

  
“Sounds like this is going to be a sizable get together.” Thea grins.

  
“I think it just turned into one.” I say.

  
“On the bright side many hands make light work,” Felicity says, “besides, this’ll be fun.”

 

* * *

  
“How the hell do you put this together?” I ask looking at the pieces of the wooden bassinet for the bedroom.

  
“I’d start with reading the directions honey.” Felicity smirks.

  
I roll my eyes but laugh all the same.

  
“Okay, lets get to work.” John says grinning.

  
Three hours and lots of confusion later, all the furniture, including the bassinet surprisingly, are assembled and placed. Mattresses, pillows, blankets, and picture frames have all been placed (after much placement and replacement) are where they’re somehow supposed to be.

  
“Now all that’s missing are clothes and the baby.” Caitlyn says.

  
“Hey, Caitlyn, ankle biter at six o’clock.” Tommy says.

  
Caitlyn turns around and smilingly scoops up Nora. “Barr, get Thomas he’s going to pull the curtains out of the wall.” Caitlyn says.

  
I see Felicity looking sadly at Barry speed walking towards Thomas.

  
“You’ll be just as good as any mobile parent.” I whisper.

  
Felicity just sadly smiles.

  
“I think it’s go time for us, Thomas usually gets restless before nap time and Nora fussy is not pretty.” Barry says.

  
“Yeah I’ve got to go too,” John says, “JJ has soccer practice and Lyla can’t take him.”

  
“Aww that’s adorable,” Felicity smiles, “thank you all for coming.”

“No problem.” John says.

Soon it’s just me, Felicity, Tommy, and Laurel.

“Do you guys want to stay for a while, have a drink?” I offer.

  
“I’ll never pass that up.” Tommy says.

  
“Our selection is a little bit limited due to pregnancy but Oliver does have a stash somewhere.” Felicity says.

  
“Great, red wine here I come.” Laurel smiles.

  
“We’ll be right down.” I say.

  
I ride with Felicity even though I can take the stairs, I’d rather be near her.

  
“I can get myself to the kitchen, you go get the hidden wine.” Felicity instructs.

  
“Yes ma’am.” I smile.

  
“Ooh yum, you got the good stuff, Ollie.” Laurel smiles when I come in the kitchen.

  
I see Felicity’s eyes flash momentarily, she absolutely hates it when people other than those who are directly by blood related to me call me ‘Ollie’.

  
“Red for Laurel, white for me and Tommy, and water for Felicity.” I say setting down the glasses.

  
“So I do have a confession to make,” Tommy admits after taking a sip of his wine. “We didn’t just want to spend time with you guys when we decided to linger.”

  
Laurel slips her hand into her pocket and when she brings it there’s a diamond ring on her left ring finger.

  
“Finally!” I grin.

  
“Congratulations, when’s the wedding?” Felicity asks.

  
“We haven’t really decided, a few months probably, Tommy popped the question two weeks ago and we’ve been waiting for the right time to say something.” Laurel smiles.

  
“That could be a little problematic with a newborn and all.” I remind.

  
“Oh, damn we didn’t think about that. You can figure it out, right?” Tommy asks.

  
Felicity purses her lips but doesn’t say anything.

  
We can’t ask them to postpone their wedding.

  
“Yeah, we’ll try.” I say.

  
“Great,” Laurel smiles, “we were also going to ask if Felicity, you would be a bridesmaid and I think it’s only natural that Oliver be Tommy’s best man.”

  
“I’m honored.” I smile and I hug Tommy.

  
“I would hug you too but I can’t reach.” Felicity says sheepishly to Laurel.

  
Laurel bends down and hugs Felicity taking the hint.

  
After twenty more minutes of talking about Tommy and Laurel’s wedding Tommy and Laurel excuse themselves.

  
Felicity sighs. “I’m so happy for them, they certainly waited long enough.”

“Don’t we know it.” I agree.

“Come on, bedtime. Baby commands it.” Felicity says.

 

* * *

 

  
“Oliver, it’s time.”


	15. Chapter 15

Felicity’s POV  
  
I wake up early in the morning feeling wet then I feel a spike of pain. I wake up Oliver and in minutes we’re headed to the hospital.

  
I’m not in intense amounts of pain yet thankfully, but I know it’s coming.  
I passed the day when I would have been given labor suppressants exactly two days ago.

  
Baby girl is just as eager to meet us as we are to meet her.

  
To calm my nerves I try to think of seeing her face.

  
My first time seeing her.

  
My first time holding her.

  
“Just wait a little longer baby.” I say massaging my stomach. “Just a little longer.”

* * *

 

Contractions get worse as they get closer, I’ve been in the hospital six hours and I’m already ten centimeters. I can’t push, for obvious reasons, that surprisingly no one thought of until I’d been in the hospital six hours, so I get wheeled in for a C-Section.

  
“You good, Momma?” Beth asks.

  
“I feel some tugging but I’m good.” I reply.

  
“Alright here she is.”

  
I hear a baby’s cries and immediately feel relief and an instinct to comfort her.

  
“Oh my god, Felicity she’s beautiful just like her Momma.” Oliver says.

  
“I want to see her.” I say.

  
“Just a few minutes so we can stitch you up.” Beth assures.

  
“Hey sweetheart, I’m going to go with the baby.” Oliver says.

  
“Okay, you do that honey.” I say.

  
Oliver leaves with the baby leaving me with Beth.

  
“This is really weird, I just gave birth but I don’t feel like I just gave birth and I’m lying in a bed high on pain medication or numbing medication because I’m talking out loud and when do I get to hold my baby?” I ask.

  
“She just needs a bath, and Mommy needs a little bit to come down to earth.” Beth laughs.

  
“Beth what did you do to me?” I ask.

  
“You’re welcome.” Beth replies.

  
“I’m going under aren’t I?” I guess.

  
“Just for a minute, you’ll wake up in a room with your baby next to you.”

* * *

 

I’m nursing when the family members and friends start piling in. Roy and Thea are first to walk in and I swear on accident in surprise but out of respect Roy immediately turns towards the door.

  
I gently remove baby girl from my breast and pull up my hospital gown.

  
“You can turn around now.” I laugh.  
Roy turns back towards me still blushing slightly.

  
“Name, you’ve hidden it from me for eight months, tell me her name now.” Thea commands, playful but serious.

  
“We were going to announce it when everyone got here but this isn’t a battle we’re going to win.” Oliver says.

  
“Yeah I don’t even have the will to argue this one.” I agree. “Thea, Roy, meet Amelia Moira Queen.”

  
“Mia for short.” Oliver adds.

  
“Oh my goodness, can I hold her?” Thea asks.

  
I want to say no because Mia is hours old and I want to hoard her for a while but I don’t. “Use hand sanitizer first though.” I say.

  
Thea does as I say and sways gently as she holds Mia.

  
After a minute she hands her back to me.  
“Thank you.” I smile.

  
“Congratulations.” Roy says smiling. “I’m not going to ask to hold her because when Ali was born Molly didn’t let me hold her for a day and she’s only a few hours and I’m not family.”

  
I am extremely grateful for that. I love Thea but she can be just a little pushy and I know I’ll have to deal with Moira and eventually my mother and a whole lot of other family and I cannot deal with too much more and I don’t want to pass Mia around like a hot potato.

  
“Thanks, Roy,” Oliver says, “maybe in a week or so.”

  
Within two hours the rest of the family has dropped by and I am worn out.  
Six hours of labor, two hours of your in-laws, and minimum amount of sleep does that to you.

  
Praise God for my husband. Oliver kicks everyone out after a while and let’s me sleep.

  
I’m out of the hospital in a three days, which is surprisingly short considering that Beth wanted to keep me here for a week but I wouldn’t let her.

  
Now I’m home and I can’t wait for this new adventure.


	16. Chapter 16

Oliver’s POV

“Oliver, I’m a little worried, Mia’s so quiet, is it because I’m not home enough?” Felicity asks.

  
“No, some babies are just quiet, and she is doing just fine, and isn’t less crying a good thing?” I ask.

  
“Yeah I guess you’re right, but do you think I’m doing too much too soon?” Felicity worries.

  
“No, you are going at your own pace and that’s what matters.” I reply.

  
“Thank you,” Felicity smiles, “I’m going to get a glass of water.”

  
Felicity is already back in rehab, which I am beyond impressed by.

  
She’s looked up exercises that don’t involve legs and when she has the energy from being up all night with Mia does them for as long as she can. Getting rid of a post baby bump while in a wheelchair is a lot more difficult.   
I have never been more grateful to be the CEO because I can take paternity leave to help take care of Mia and take some of the load off Felicity so she can also focus on her rehabilitation if only for a few hours at a time.

  
“Who’s the sweetest? Who’s the best baby girl ever? Ever.”

  
I’m on the floor while Mia’s doing tummy time.

  
“Doing that I’m pretty sure you are.” Felicity wheels in smiling.

  
She locks her wheels and lowers herself onto the floor.

  
“I’m still amazed that you can do that.” I say.

  
“Honestly, I am too,” Felicity admits, “I never thought I’d be in such good shape while handicapped and three months post-pregnancy. My legs are turning into tooth picks though.”

  
“You’ll always look good to me, normal or toothpick legs.”

  
Felicity swats at me and loses her balance then falls on top of me.   
I wrap my arms around her and tickle her stomach momentarily to get a laugh out of her and it works.

  
Mia giggles along with us in an adorable baby way.

  
I pick her up and Felicity steals her from me and puts Mia on her chest. Felicity’s resting on my abdomen and I’m propped up on my arm gazing in wonder at the two amazing girls I have the privilege of having in my life.

  
The doorbell ruins the image.

  
Felicity rests Mia back on the floor and pushes herself up and I stand up.

  
“I’ll get it.” I sigh.

  
I walk to the front door and a tall black haired man is standing there.

  
“Hi! Um, you are Mr. Queen, my boss or my bosses boss well I guess that just makes you the big boss, did I ever mention that I think it’s slightly weird that you’re your wife’s boss? Well that’s not really my business or important, I mean can I come in? Is Mrs. Queen home?” The man asks.

  
“My wife is on maternity leave and who are you?” I retort.

  
“I’m Curtis Holt. I work in the Queen Consolidated Applied Sciences Division and I have something that could really really help you guys.”

* * *

“Curtis, this isn’t funny.” Felicity’s eyes are cold. “As an employee it is not a great career move to tell your boss that you’ve done something impossible. I’ve come to terms that I’m never going to walk again or be a normal mom, so please, get out of my house before you get fired.”

  
“It’s not impossible, if you have this implanted in place of the shattered spinal vertebra you can walk again.” Curtis insists.

  
“Curtis, just stop.” Felicity says. “Excuse me, I have a three month old to attend to.”

  
Mia isn’t fussing but I don’t say anything as Felicity leaves.

  
“Thank you for stopping by, Curtis.” I say.

  
“You’re welcome but I don’t think I did anything.” Curtis says. “I just don’t get it.”

  
“Get what?” I ask.

  
“Why she’s so scared to be healed.” Curtis says. “I thought she’d be over the moon about this.”

  
“She’s not scared to be healed,” I reply, “she’s scared to get her hopes up.”

  
“I’ve talked with doctors and other tech people, they agree that it could work. One surgery is all it would take.” Curtis says.

  
He places the box with the implant on the coffee table.

  
“In case she changes her mind. If not please return it to me, if Mrs. Queen doesn’t want it I’m sure there’s someone who does.” Curtis sighs.

  
Curtis leaves and I go upstairs.

  
Felicity is in Mia’s room, Mia strapped to the changing table, Felicity looking around in drawers for something.

  
“Hi, Mia needs a change.” She says.

  
“Felicity.” I say softly.

  
“Have you seen the wipes? I don’t want her to get a rash.” Felicity isn’t even paying attention to what I’m saying.

  
“Felicity.” I repeat.

  
“Give me one second, I need to find the wipes.” Felicity now is paying attention but doesn’t want to address what I want to talk about.

  
“Felicity, talk to me.” I say.

  
Felicity finds the wipes and rolls over to Mia and starts struggling to open them.   
“Damn it.” She says. “Sorry baby.”   
She continues struggling to open the plastic box.

  
I walk over and crouch down next to her.   
Felicity finally gets the wipes open but rips the box in the process.

  
She bursts into tears.

  
I hug her. I know she’s not upset about the wipes.

  
After a few minutes she pulls away and wipes her eyes.

  
“Why am I being so stupid?” She asks. “I should have jumped at this opportunity.”

  
“It’s not gone, and I understand why.” I say. “You don’t want to get your hopes up and have it not work.”

  
“Yeah, I mean, what Curtis is offering is impossible and I want to believe it but at the same time, I just can’t.” Felicity wipes her eyes again.

  
“I’m not going to force you into this procedure, I can’t, but I am going to ask you one question. What is there to lose?”

  
“A hell of a lot of money.” Felicity says.

  
“For you, I’m willing to take that risk.” I say. “I’d go to the ends of the earth for you. You’re my wife.”

  
“I love you.” Felicity smiles.

  
“I love you too.” I reply and I kiss her. “Just know that whatever you decide, I’m in your corner 100 percent. We’re in this together.”

  
“Together.”

  
_The End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we reach the end! Cliffhanger mwahahahaha ;)
> 
> I may give a sequel if isTrash is up for it or if I get my own account, idk—I’ll have isTrash send the alert if a decision is made, but it largely depends on you guys. Wow that was so nice to say. This was my first published fanfic and all the attention it’s gotten honestly brings me close to tears and warms my heart (note from isTrash: it really has, you should see all of her 2 a.m. rants, lol). Thank you to those of you who stayed with this story beginning to end, it means so much. I’m so sorry I suck at regular updates (another note from isTrash: most of them are my fault, what with school and keeping up with my girlfriend) but life does happen so thank you for being understanding. As Arrow comes to a close I know we’re all mourning but it will always have a place in our hearts and I know this is a really awful goodbye but in my defense it’s my first one. Bottom line, thank you so much for reading, please leave kudos it, share it with your friends if you can, and comment about your favorite moments in the story. Love you awesome nerds - Thea


End file.
